Embracing The Darkness
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: What happens before Kingdom Hearts? What exactly is Hollow Bastion? Read the tale through the eyes of a man who only wants to destroy the darkness that destroyed his home, his past... RR CHPT 4 up
1. Conflicting Thoughts

A/N This is a fic of mine that popped out of completely no where. Basically, it's about Quis n Rinoa finding a lost Squall and what a new 'terrorist' group has evilly plotted. I was inspired by FF8 as well as Kingdom Hearts but mostly I was inspired by an RPG I am apart of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit so don't bother me...  
  
*~~* Nearly three years had passed since Time Compression. Five years... since they were all inseparable. Time passed normally, like it had never been altered. SeeD went on as usual, only minor disturbances having been reported.  
  
Selphie had moved to Galbadia to be with Irvine.  
  
Zell went home to his mother, a supposedly changed man.  
  
Seifer barely stuck around a day before disappearing.  
  
Squall had remained SeeD commander and had become a great leader of SeeD. And draped on his arm was the perfect Lady Heartily. The lovely and graceful sorceress and the handsome commander... a perfect couple.  
  
Quistis had returned to Balamb and continued to teach. On too few occasions had she met up with her old students and childhood comrades. Life moved on and they did as well.  
  
"Instructor?' came a shy and soft voice. Quistis lifted her blue eyes to the students whose melodic voice interrupted her reverie. Quistis smiled fondly at her.  
  
Aira Mizunai smiled as Quistis took the Final Exam from her. the blonde was proud this particular student. Her long silver hair was pulled up in a pony tail. The girl's intuition and intelligence was unmatched in the senior class. Aira had amber eyes as soft as the after noon sun and silvery white hair as gentle as the moon. Her face was as pale as snow and her lips as rose as the cherry blossom petal.  
  
Her ethereal appeal dubbed her as Dea by her classmates. she was rather solitary, Quistis noted, as a student she once had... SeeD had a special interest in the prodigal youth.  
  
The student returned to her seat as Quistis assured her with a smile. Quistis returned to her reverie.  
  
Rumor had traveled through SeeD that the Commander and the Lady were engaged. It was none of regal woman's concern but she couldn't help but be bothered by it.  
  
She had felt like she had lost a race she hadn't begun when Rinoa came into the picture. It hit her hard when her emotions for Squall became more then professional but she thought it would be best not to press him...  
  
And so he turned to the brunette beauty. And now they were betrothed. Quistis closed her eyes. Fickle. She was truly a fickle person. She wanted what she couldn't have. that just had to be it.  
  
But it hurt anyway. She truly did want to be with Squall. She used to have fantasies, many during class, of the two embracing and loving each other...  
  
But now they were nightmares of him and Rinoa while Quistis was left behind and ignored...  
  
She jumped as her class was interrupted. Hyne knew she was shocked as Headmaster Cid Kramer entered. Quistis cleared her throat and bowed her head. "Headmaster."  
  
More shock spread through her as the very Lady Heartily-Leonhart entered after him. Hyne only knew that she wasn't entirely pleased with the woman before her. However she wore a kind smile. "Sorceress." She said with another bow.  
  
She offered her hand for the Lady. Odd for her to be here. And accompanied by Cid as well? "It's been some time, Professor.' Rinoa said regally as she took Quistis's hand.  
  
"Too long." Quistis replied. 'Maybe not long enough.' thought the devil's advocate inside. she turned to Cid and greeted him as well. She returned to Rinoa. Her aching heart groaned at the sight of her.  
  
Beautiful and nothing less. She wore a flowing sapphire robe over a black dress. A dazzling head ornamented graced her forehead. "May I have a private word with you?" inquired the Lady.  
  
Quistis nodded and turned to her class. "I trust you will behave properly. If not you'll have so much work that you won't see the light of day until graduation. And that's *if* I grant permission for it." Quistis had warned in her test-me-and-see-what-you-get tone. "And even consider cheating and see how quickly you'll be packed and out of here." The class, indulged in their exam, nodded obediently.  
  
Headmaster cleared his throat. "I'll be here with them, do not worry Miss Treppe."  
  
She finally followed Rinoa out. Rinoa seemed to have been unnerved by the severity f Quistis's words. The taller blonde became congenial and elegant, as she was known for. Rinoa seemed relieved. "What has brought you to Balamb, Blue?" Quistis said sweetly. 'how' the Commander?" she inquired quietly.  
  
Rinoa's regal mask shattered and now a broken woman watched Quistis. the instructor felt disturbed and afraid at the sight. "He's... in danger." Rinoa spoke hoarsely with a tight throat. She seemed but a hair away from breaking into sobs. "I don't know what to do, Quist.. I- I was told I was not to tell anyone, to pretend to be fine. I am to lie of his disappearance but I need help. I need to know where he is that... that he's ok!"  
  
Quistis stared at Rinoa.  
  
Squall? In danger? Her mind swirled with emotions she couldn't comprehend. She closed her eyes to hide them from the sorceress. She came to her? Of all people-... well, Rinoa didn't actually have a best friend now did she? Her soul mate and only friend must have been Squall and now she was lost without him. Quistis felt pity mix bitterly with jealousy.  
  
"Don't worry Rinoa, just tell me everything. I promise to do all in my power to help."  
  
Partly for Rinoa.  
  
Partly for herself.  
  
Mostly, however, for him.  
  
*~~*  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Waddya think? This will develop more as the story progresses. I won't give away the coupling yet. ^-~ Read to find out.  
  
~Teri-Chan Goddess of the moon and Witchcraft 


	2. Giving in to Darkness

A/N ah, here's chpt 2! It's not much, I'm afraid. My grammar's bad n so mite be my spelling, SORRY! Now, without further adieu...  
  
^^*~* Flashback*~*^^  
  
The young brunette stands in the cold pond. The water laps at his waist. His shorts and t-shirt do nothing to protect him from the piercing cold. And yet he shows no sign of feeling it. His cobalt blue eyes narrow at the distance. Across the pond are shadows... shadows that twist and taunt him. He growls in frustration and wades his way forward.  
  
"LEON!" came a shrill voice. The brunette turned and glared at the insistent blonde. He turns to her once and now she won't leave him!  
  
Leon. She called many by their last names. She hated saying his full last name. As far as she was concerned he had no heart. So she just called him Leon. Her short blonde hair was loose and she saw with royal blue eyes through glasses. "What in the name of Hyne do you think you're doing! Matron Edea will have YOUR HEAD!" she exclaimed.  
  
The boy snorted and turned back. The shadows at the other side settled and were motionless... lifeless. She slumped his shoulders. There was just something about them...  
  
He stood there and watched, the cold not affecting him. He heard movement behind him and felt the water shift. He turned to see her wince as she stepped into the water and stiffly waded toward him. He stared at her as she stood beside him, her skirt and knee highs doing nothing to shield her from the brutal water. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
She gave a weak smile. "I promised. I never br- break a prom- promise." She winked at him, shuddering. "I won't leave you alone, Leonhart."  
  
The brunette stared at her then a small fragment of a smile twitched at the ends of his lips. She smiled back as he turned away from the pond and toward the shore. "Let's go. You'll catch your death out here."  
  
The girl turned but must have lost her footing. The waist high water splashed as she fell into the water. She pulled him down with her.  
  
Needless to say the two frozen and wet children returned to the orphanage and received a brutal lecture. But the memory didn't follow them. The vision remained n the pond, watching them leave.  
  
^^*~*End*~*^^  
  
They say one's life flashes before their eyes when they are about to die. Many claim to have done so when having gone through a supposed near death experience. He never believed that was possible.  
  
Was that why that memory surfaced in his mind? Or was it that his mind decided to mend now and recover those memories lost because of the Guardian Forces? He wasn't sure.  
  
All he knew was that he remembered vaguely and that now he was in serious pain. He was chained to a wall, shirtless and bare footed. His toes barely touched the cold marble floor. A small puddle of blood surrounds his feet. His head hung over loosely. The twenty-two year old's eyes were half lidded and his vision clouded by his own blood.  
  
A soft laugh emitted from the front of the room. "Ah, the Commander has awoken" came a falsely sweet voice. He clenched his fist. "Hello again Leonhart." She hissed softly.  
  
Silence. He was good at being quiet. He practiced well.  
  
Even with his fiancé. A pang of guilt struck him. Rinoa... he mistreated her. He was drifting from her long before he found himself here. He never communicated with her, he never reached for her. He steadily became less of the person she claimed to love. And now he would die without seeing her. He would die without ever speaking to her.  
  
She deserved a proper farewell.  
  
"No she doesn't. The weakling who claims to be a sorceress is nothing more then a naive child" the enemy hissed. He heard steps get nearer.  
  
A stiletto was driven into his neck and lips hovered close to his bloody ear. "If you only knew the fate that awaits her, that awaits all those you care for." She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her.  
  
Vibrant amber eyes bore into his. She was inhumane, a creature in the cloak of a human. Her pale faced had markings, marking he couldn't recognize. Her crimson bangs fell low enough to brush his bloodied face. The rest of her raven hair was much shorter.  
  
"Squall, this world and those like it will be mostly destroyed... they shall become desolate, nothing. You will loose much of what you love in the process." She pressed her lips to his cheek and licked a trail of blood dripping from a wound across his forehead. She giggled almost girlishly against his cheek. "As Ultimicia's mother, I owe her that much." She stepped back and threw her head back in laughter.  
  
"What you, your SeeDs and Lady Heartily did those five long years ago was futile! All you did was delay the inevitable. Sure, you might have assured another timeline's peace but not here... not now. I see..." She stabbed his shoulder and gave a gasp of ecstasy as his winced and nearly groaned in sheer pain. "I see, love, what you don't. I know what's coming, I embrace it... the darkness."  
  
Squall clenched his teeth, gritted them. She twisted the stiletto. The darkness? He tried to put the pieces together, to stay awake and understand... but the darkness lingering at the corner of his mind was too enticing.  
  
"Yes, the shadows... they live like you and I. They *are* like you and me, Commander." she ran her fingers through his hair. "They just lack-"  
  
"Blood that is enough. If we can't get anything from him then we might as well leave him."  
  
The sadistic blood-thirsty creature stepped back and scowled. "What!?"  
  
"I said we are to leave him, leave here. "  
  
"You know we can't kill him... what I saw, he's in it." she chuckled. "So this will do nothing less then harm him painfully." she giggled. "And kill many others. But we can't kill a fated one."  
  
Hn? He felt so lost, so confused. He heard her forsaken heels and the intruder's steps leave. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a burning, searing pain and a wall of fire making its way toward him.  
  
He then gave in to the shadows.  
  
*~~*  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Well, I hope u like my follow up chappie. I worked REAL hard. The chapters will eventually get longer and more detailed. Return! I promise more!  
  
bai!  
  
~Teri-Chan  
  
Goddess of the Moon and Witchcraft 


	3. Chosen Party Location Confirmed

A/N ah, the third installment. Feel free to review anytime now! ;-D I'm sure you have really good criticism... hopefully some praise as well.  
  
Anyway, this fic will get more and more complicated and the rating might change but for now it is still safe to tread on.  
  
Now what will happen? What does all this have to do with Kingdom Hearts? What does all of this have to do with Squall? Read and you just might find out...  
  
^^*~* Flashback*~*^^  
  
Whimpering, so soft and low that she barely heard it.  
  
She pulled off her covers and slid out of the cot. She tiptoed stealthily to the bed across from hers. She froze as a sharp intake of air and silence came from the origin of the whimper. She froze for a moment but treaded on daringly.  
  
She knew whose bed this was, who occupied the cot. That's what peaked her curiosity. She was young but very smart.  
  
Maybe not in this case but she urged herself on anyway.  
  
The body winced, as if he knew she was heading toward him... that she heard him. "Hello?" she whispered softly.  
  
He started to breathe very quickly and shallowly. She reached for him but hesitated.  
  
Squall Leonhart. He was such a shy boy, never played with the other kids.  
  
The only time he "interacted" was when he fought Seiffy. Selphie said he never wanted to play with the others... he just sat in the corner, brooding.  
  
Was he crying? She frowned. Why? Why did he brood so much? Why did he cry?  
  
She heard him. Almost every night. He sounded afraid... and seemed so terribly lonely.  
  
She stepped back and frowned. She turned and walked back to her cot and laid back down. She heard him sigh in relief and shift in his bed. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
She wondered what bothered him so...  
  
^^*~*End*~*^^  
  
The shafts of sunlight fell upon her porcelain face. Her lids, lined with full vividly black eyelashes, flutter open. "Mmmm...." she purred as she began to rouse from her slumber. The slender shaped form of the instructor sat up. She ran her fingers through her tousled blonde hair. Several strands still fell upon her face.  
  
How peculiar.  
  
Quistis had understood the effects of having equipped GF's for so long and knew that most of her childhood memories were lost. Few were suppressed, at the best. Lately, however, she found fragments and bits of memory that traveled through to her conscious state.  
  
But none of them were a complete memory.  
  
Not like the one she presently found herself remembering.  
  
The SeeD Instructor rolled over and glance out the window. Barely sunrise.  
  
She was one to wake with the dawn, to wake with the sun that glowed like her hair. She loved Balamb for that.  
  
Rinoa had stayed at the visiting quarters. Quistis needed time to contemplate what they were to do. She had to organize a search party, a secret one at that. It seemed the Galbadian SeeD sect decided to keep this under wraps. No one knew where the Commander went and he was last seen in the Galbadian territory.  
  
Rinoa's request of Quistis was a last ditch effort on her behalf. She was willing to do anything to find her love. Quistis clenched her jaw as she sat.  
  
The blonde slept simply in her black sports bra and panties. She had no time to change into sleep wear and lingerie went wasted on one who had no one in her bed to impress.  
  
Squall. She flushed with color and covered her cheeks.  
  
How childish could she be? At twenty three she still found herself blushing girlishly at the thought of one single male. A man now. A really handsome, broad shouldered, blue-eyed brunette of a man.  
  
Who was in danger?  
  
Quistis opened her wardrobe. She decided on creating an assignment, a final field test for a certain member of her class. She needed a strong and skilled SeeD at her side. Rinoa would be a case in her own right to handle. Quistis disliked her emotional unpredictability. It made her a liability.  
  
Maybe she would recruit someone else? She couldn't baby-sit two people.  
  
She needed a co-squad leader but who? Quistis bit into her lip as she ran her hand over her classic blush trench dress. She decided against it and reached for another outfit.  
  
She had changed, as many had. She slid on a pink spaghetti top dress, more loose along her thighs to allow her more room for movement. She snatched out a black sleeveless turtleneck vest and zipped it up just under her bust. She turned to her dresser as she grabbed her arm warmers.  
  
Seifer Almasy.  
  
She winced and frowned. He was as unpredictable as Rinoa. However, his skill and ability were valuable to the mission. He was brute and powerful, what they needed in a group of girls.  
  
Her lips curled into a smirk as she tainted them rose red. How much he would love to be in a squad of lovely emotional ladies. She closed her eyes as a scoff escaped her throat. If she found him and he accepted, of course. The chances were slim but there was no other she could think of.  
  
Irvine and Selphie had their own lives together. She didn't want to be imprudent. Zell had become a simple man, his affinity for hot dogs still fiery as the love he had for his home. No, he wasn't right for this.  
  
Seifer was perfect. He had no specific emotional ties; he was reserved though highly aggressive. She just had to find him, persuade him. She combed through her hair and pulled it up. She halted half way to her clip.  
  
She decided against holding it up.  
  
She was just an instructor, after all. When she was eighteen she took her job so seriously. Now that she had done it over five years she realized it was just that, her job. And she was a young woman. She grabbed her belt and buckled it loosely across her waist. It hung off her hip. She placed her whip properly on her right.  
  
'Seifer.' she had to find one to be able to find another.  
  
"How predictable." she muttered.  
  
Black thigh-high boots on and she was ready. She left her room.  
  
As long as Squall was located she'd be ok.  
  
She had entered the briefing room where Aira and Rinoa awaited. Another SeeD Quistis hadn't recognized stood at the head of the conference table. Quistis raised her brows. "Well?" she demanded of the shifty nervous recruit. Rinoa seemed anxious.  
  
The brunette had her hair in a pony tail with her bangs framing her lovely face. A raven choker with a lion-headed cross of silver adorned her slender thin neck. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that left her shoulders bare, an elegant choice. The top left her midriff bare but it couldn't be seen any way.  
  
She once again adorned her sleeveless blue trench. She wore a black skirt and knee high boots.  
  
Aira wore a black tube top. Over it she wore a navy blue extremely short blouse with long sleeves. Her black pants were low and hugged her curves snugly. Her hair was up in a ponytail as well only she didn't have bangs. Quistis shifted impatiently. The SeeD cleared his throat.  
  
"Just awaiting your arrival Instructor Treppe. I've been given information that there has been terrorist bombing in Deiling. A whole building has been destroyed and many are injured. You must recruit your final member hastily... we're afraid this group might be the one detaining Commander Leonhart." he said firmly, saluting the professor.  
  
Rinoa gasped and covered her mouth. Aira's face went firm and her jaw clenched. Quistis closed her eyes, shuddering. No...  
  
"I recruit Seifer Almasy. Locate him immediately. Tell him it's a favor from an old friend. Give him the destroyed building's coordinates and tell him to meet us there." she commanded. She opened her fierce blue eyes.  
  
"We leave immediately for Deiling."  
  
*~~* End Chapter Three  
  
Tee-hee, ok so that was BS chapter but I couldn't help it! I promise not to do it again ^-^. I just needed to set up a few things before progressing the storyline extensively. Answers will come GRADUALLY but suredly.  
  
As you can tell I'm trying really hard to push this fic out of my system before I stop and forget about it. Please Review! ^-^ Tnx  
  
~Teri-Chan  
  
Goddess of the moon and witchcraft 


	4. Mine

Fourth Chappie! Hm, what *is* going on...  
  
Well if u read the last two chappies you should kno then, right? Well this chapter has a lil twist (( I love twists ))  
  
Read to see what it is.  
  
Please R+R  
  
*~*  
  
Tnx Tania n Kylary for the plot inspiration and being such persistent and great reviewers.  
  
Shi-chan, thanks for being the perfect model for a psycho bi-polar possessive baddie!!  
  
*~*  
  
The raven haired girl sat seductively on the ornate=throne. Her crimson eyes watched the man before her with a mix of interest and desire. "Stryker, what a gift!" she squealed as she got off the throne. She walked around him. "Hm," she reached up and curled long slender fingers around his chin and turned his face toward her.  
  
Her black lips brushed his neck as she whispered. "Beautifully dark..." she lowered her hand down to his chest. "Name."  
  
"I... I don't remember." was his hoarse reply. She shuddered in delight. His voice so deep and dark. She couldn't believe her luck.  
  
"You'll need a name, pet." she hissed. He shuddered involuntarily as she bit into his shoulder.  
  
"Blood, you're having way too much fun." Stryker reprimanded. Blood giggled childishly and stepped from the brunette male. She turned to the blonde and pressed her index finger to her lips. Her long black nail rested between her teeth.  
  
"Innocent ol' me?" she asked with mock innocence. The blonde approached her, his long golden hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Yes. It's a miracle he survived that blast, I don't want you screwing with his mind." he hissed.  
  
Blood's eyes glistened cynically and a devious grin played at her lips. "Sisters Destiny and Fate have given him to me, my dear knight." she teased. She tilted her head. "I can have as much fun as I want."  
  
"Blood," he began as she forced the still bloodied and injured male to face her. "Perhaps you should meditate... relax." he offered. "You're loosing it."  
  
"No," she whispered as she turned his lost and confused face toward her. "I've found it." She wrapped placed her hands on his chest. "How do you feel, Commander?"  
  
"Commander?" he asked with a loss in his voice.  
  
She giggled. "Of course! You're my commander." She frowned. "Have you forgotten?" He furrowed his brows, searching desperately for knowledge, a memory but damn, so much pain....  
  
"Sh, relax my pet..." she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
Stryker cursed as her hands glew silver. "The more power you use-"  
  
"Enough, Stryker. I demand your silence." she snapped.  
  
The knight scowled. "Fine." he snapped in return.  
  
She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Silvery streams wrapped around the memory less form of the injured man. The warmth they emitted dulled the pain until there was none. He closed his eyes.  
  
She gasped and stepped back. He opened his eyes, finding himself not only healed but in fresh new attire. He turned his cobalt eyes to Blood. Her eyes glew fluorescent yellow and the silver glow were fading to black.  
  
He frowned. Should he help her? Should he be worried? If it was true and she was his superior then he should try to help. But something planted his heavy boots to the ground. Odd.  
  
Stryker rushed to her, his large sword falling from his grasp. Why did he draw his sword? He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Zaitani!" he called.  
  
She exhaled and a shadow air floated from her mouth as she breathed. Her eyes flickered back to red, this time a real child like gleam to them. She curled up in Stryker's arms, like a child. Her eyes teared. "I'm sorry Odin, I really am." she murmured, the shadowy breath fading to normal breaths.  
  
Peculiar.  
  
The man without a memory stood, non-responsive. He observed with interest but expressed nothing. he was a numb and empty shell of a man he didn't know. A man he didn't remember so he would make no attempt to be that man. He was a hollow carcass...  
  
Stryker stroked her cheek. "It's all right, 'Tani, I'm here... I'm here..." he cooed. She relaxed. Her lips curled into a small smile.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't he?" she murmured. "Hm... mine..." she whispered. Stryker scowled again. He looked up at the nameless Commander.  
  
"Don't just stand there, idiot."  
  
The Commander's eyes turned to Stryker, no reaction from the dull blue eyes. "What am I to do?" he asked in a monotone voice. It was more a statement then a question, really.  
  
Stryker opened his mouth but stopped himself. The woman stood herself up. "I'm fine, now Stryker." She looked over to the Commander with smirk. "Forgive me but I get a little carried away, pet." She straightened up and stroked a long crimson bang behind her ear.  
  
No response.  
  
Well, what did she expect?  
  
"Nothing, my precious." she replied to his thought. She turned to Stryker who looked at her wearily. She frowned. "I'm fine, Odin, honestly." she insisted. She smiled genuinely at him. "I just carried away, it won't happen again. I promise." He sighed.  
  
"Whatever." and he left the two.  
  
She turned to the Commander. "Well, Leon, it seems you need a bit of refreshing." she walked over to her throne, with less pep in her step. She slumped onto the throne. "A tad bit of... re-educating." she hissed with satisfaction.  
  
She was right.  
  
She always was.  
  
He was hers now...  
  
*~* There it is, hm, what's to be done of Squally now! Please R+R 


End file.
